


Hello, Here I Am.

by KiwiBerry



Series: We are here (or so we tell ourselves). [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Mercy/Pharah, Lots of Arguing, Multi, but in a loving way, but not really slow burn cause this is kinda short?, everybody doing sickeningly cute things, im trying to make senes of this timeline okay, in my opinion anyway, kinda meta, platonic lucio and hana, probably a bunch of other gay ships I don't feel like tagging, references to past Mercy/Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo joins Overwatch at the suggestion of his brother.  But has he made the right decision? A look at how Hanzo came to join Overwatch and stumbled across the only cowboy to sneak into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where to begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big fan of blizzard. McHanzo trash because who isn't?

Two weeks. It’d been two weeks since Hanzo had decided to answer the call.

  
Although, he supposed there’d never really been a call to answer, his name never on the Overwatch roster to begin with. But when he showed up at the only active base he was greeted by a gorilla named Winston, an amazingly intelligent scientist who had been made aware of his arrival and assured him that the others would be delighted to meet him.

As it was, there were very few operatives staying on base, most choosing to tie up loose ends in their hometowns or help recruit others, an in-person invite hoping to sway those indecisive few. But Hanzo had severed all ties from his family and friends long ago, and, being a new member, he didn’t have the familiar face needed for recruiting. So he spent his first few days wandering the base and practicing with his bow, interrupted only by intense yet brief moments of self-doubt, wondering if he should have even come in the first place.

  
Fortunately, Mei-Ling Zhou was a welcome presence amidst his negative thoughts, always smiling and letting him tag along as she pondered over her stacks of weather reports and seismic readings.

  
Hanzo would always follow along as best he could, never one to really delve into the science fields, his education mostly comprising of treatises and dealing with local law enforcement. But he enjoyed her passion for her research, a sense of optimism about her that was refreshing to say the least.

  
So their shared time soon turned into shared meals, Winston more often than not tucked away in his lab with Athena, fielding calls from heroes around the globe and providing them safe passage wherever they needed to be. Hanzo found it a suitable arrangement as Mei’s glorious ability to cook a decent meal was something of a gift. He enjoyed the sense of calm between them as he would wait in the kitchen, her always cooking with a smile as she rambled on about the newest eco-data.

  
“Something smells good.”

  
Winston had just entered the room, head raised to sniff at the aromas wafting from the stove. Mei giggled.

  
“It’s just Laksa. My great-aunt used to make it for my family when she’d visit.” She threw a few more ingredients into her pot with vigor, obviously proud. “There’s plenty to go around, if you’d like to join us. You know peanut butter and bananas aren’t the best diet, even for you. ”

  
Winston laughed. “I appreciate the offer, but that’s not why I came down.” He moved a few steps to the side, gesturing behind him. “Mei, Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree. He’ll be staying in base with us as a new member of the team.”

  
The man in the doorway grinned, tipping his wide-brimmed hat graciously. “Nice to make y’all’s acquaintance.” He let the large duffel he’d been holding fall to the floor and took a seat across from Hanzo, his boots clacking obnoxiously all the while. “Hello there. Jesse McCree, at your service. You must be Hanzo, seeing as how you don’t look much like a Mei.” He held out a hand in greeting and Hanzo just stared at it.

  
McCree didn’t seem phased by it, though, chuckling a bit before turning his attention to Mei. “I hope you don’t mind me interruptin’ your dinner. Smells mighty good though. Haven’t had a decent meal since I got on the plane.”

  
Mei shook her head, waving goodbye to Winston as he returned to his lab. “There’s plenty to go around. If there’s one thing my family taught me, it’s that you should always cook like you’re expecting more. You never know who might walk through your door.” She smiled as she grabbed three bowls and began dividing the contents of the pot.

  
McCree took the bowl offered to him graciously. “Well that’s mighty kind of ya.”

  
Hanzo accepted his as well with a simple thank you, intent of not letting this man disturb his meal.

  
Mei sat herself down beside him, eagerly slurping a few noodles into her mouth before pointing her spoon at McCree. “So, Jesse. Where did they pull you from?”

  
“Well, mighty nice of you to ask. I was actually down in Santa Fe, having been born there and all, and….” He continued on, but Hanzo found it easy to ignore his words, unable to feel at ease with the overwhelming energy of the man across from him. He was loud when he spoke and seemed to take up the room with his presence, slouching in his chair with an easiness that Hanzo couldn’t really understand. He was used to being by himself, had only recently gotten used to Mei’s friendship and Winston’s overprotective streak, and McCree made him wonder if would ever truly be comfortable with more than that.

  
“Hanzo?”

  
Hanzo looked up from his thoughts, blinking, two sets of eyes on him.  “Excuse my rudeness, but I seem to have lost the conversation.”

  
Mei rolled her eyes, used to the man’s dazing, and McCree only shrugged, leaning forward onto the table.

  
“That’s alright. I was just asking what your story was. Maybe it’ll be a bit more interestin’ than mine.” He added in a wink that made Hanzo frown out of reflex, feeling his annoyance for the other grow by the minute.

  
“My ‘story’, as you call it, is of little notability, I assure you.”

  
“Hanzo’s from Hanamura” Mei said quickly, smiling even as Hanzo threw her a harsh look. “From what he tells me, he’s been there most of his life. Never got to travel much. He says he’s no one special, but I think he’s ex-yakuza.” She added in a wink of her own, hinting at the absurdity of her own words.

  
Hanzo wondered a moment what would happen if she knew how right she was. “Mei, please. I do not think McCree-san is interested in my past affiliations.”

  
McCree made a rather unflattering noise, as if Hanzo’s words were ridiculous. “Come on now. Of course I wanna know about ya, the both of ya. We’re gonna be teammates after all, so we should get to know at least the basics.” He leaned forward a bit, eyes shifting. “If you’re ex-yakuza, does that mean ya’ve killed people before?”

  
Hanzo sat upright, lowering his spoon with a downward glance.

  
Mei took notice and immediately sought to placate. “Actually, Jesse, I don’t think-“

  
“Because you know, I’ve spent my fair share of time around yakuza. Pretty sure I’ve been to Hanamura at least once or twice. It’s a pretty place. All pink trees and large, gated homes. But it’s also full of some pretty mean people. Honestly, I find myself lucky that I haven’t found myself on the wrong end of somebody’s sword there.” McCree seemed to speak without a care, not noticing the way Hanzo had shrunk in on himself, lost in thought as images of home began to arise in his mind, and all that implied. “Although, I’m sure you know what I mean. Now, I wouldn’t strike you as yakuza, seeing as how this team’s supposed to be the good guys and all, but I bet you’ve been in your fair share of fights. You ever held a sword to another man? I always thought it was cool the way they would swing those things pretty effortlessly, slicing through anything that got in their way.”

  
Hanzo listened to the other in silence before pushing his bowl away, his mind feeling clouded as he stood. “It seems I am not as hungry as I’d thought. Excuse me.” He left quickly, making a point not to look back as he did, head down in thought.

  
McCree watched him go, a bewildered expression on his face. “Well, I’m gonna go ahead and say I said something I shouldn’t’ve.”

  
Mei seemed unfazed by the man’s actions, as if this was a common occurrence. “We’ve all been through some things that are hard to forget. While he hasn’t told me everything, I think I can put a few of the pieces together. I know we’ve only just met, but I would ask, if you could, to be patient with him. He is a very kind and wonderful man. Good company, too.”

  
McCree couldn’t help but smile at the sincerity in Mei’s voice, betraying her fondness for the other. Hanzo and her really were like day and night, if he thought about it. “I’ll take your word on that last part. But I suppose I ought to start out by making sure there’s no hard feelings between us, however they got there.” He pushed his bowl forward just as Hanzo had, standing. “Now, Ms. Mei, I don’t want to be rude and all, but..”

  
Mei leaned across the table to take both their bowls. “I’ll put the leftovers in the fridge, in case either of you get hungry later.”

  
McCree smiled gratefully, tipping his hat once more in thanks, before leaving.

 

 

Hanzo sat down on his bed heavily, cradling his head in his hands as he hunched forward, guilt coiling around his chest, constricting. He scolded himself for having been so vulnerable, so affected by the other man’s words. A simple word, an image, and he was back home, his brother’s face smiling and teasing in one moment, filmed in blood the next. He throat suddenly grew tight, mouth tasting of bile.

  
His brother was alive. The thought made him feel lighter for a moment, quick flashes of sparring and tree climbing as a child, pointless arguments ringing in his ears with laughter. But the feeling dissipated as he saw his brother’s scarred face, behind the mask, forgiving him, offering him a chance to forgive himself. I don’t know if I can, brother…

  
There was a knock on the door and Hanzo was pulled from his thoughts, realizing he hadn’t even turned on the lights. He flipped them on with the touch of a finger before opening the door.

  
There stood a surprised McCree, hand raised as if to knock again.

“Well, howdy,” he said, that high bravado he carried with him resonating in the air around him. It was the last thing Hanzo wanted to deal with right now. “Now, wait a minute. Before you say anythin’, I just wanted to say something.” Hanzo had turned away from him, but he moved forward, standing resolutely in the doorway so as not to have the door shut on him. “I wanted to apologize.”

  
Hanzo made a disbelieving noise before motioning for him to enter. “Come in.”

  
His room was a standard 3 room compartment, comprising of a front room, a kitchen, and a bedroom. McCree looked around it a moment, seeming put off. “Ain’t got much in the way of furniture, do ya?” He motioned to the lone sofa in the middle of the front room, a rather old looking coffee table in front of it. “Not much of a settler, huh?”

  
Hanzo followed McCree’s gaze with a huff. “It is easier to leave quickly when you have fewer things.” It was a motto he’d come to live by, advice from a teacher he’d long forgotten, but it seemed to make McCree’s brows furrow in concern.

  
After a moment he removed his hat and took a deep breath. “When I was eleven I joined a gang. Thought it was pretty cool, being a kid and all. Spent most of my time helping rob establishments and practice my sharp shootin’. But the longer I stayed, the more I realized it was more than just fun and games. We specialized in arms dealin’, after all. Had a deal go wrong when I was thirteen and I shot a man. Bullet went through right through his cheek and out the top of his head.” He pointed to the places on his own face, then tapped on his right cheek. “Got blood all down this side of my face, that’s how close I was when I got ‘em.”

  
Hanzo would admit he was surprised by the confession, but hide with a look of unconcern. “Why are you telling me this?”

  
“Because I want you to trust me, of course. We’re gonna be teammates and I don’t want you lookin at me like you did in the kitchen all the time.” He seemed to take his response in stride, nodding to himself as if proud, but Hanzo remained unconvinced. “Also, I don’t want ya to think I’m judgin’ or anything. I honestly thought Mei was messin’ around with the yakuza thing, but, well, if it is true now you know that I’m not a very nice guy either. So we’re even.”

  
Hanzo was a bit baffled by his nonchalance, unable to ignore that the two of them were for the most part strangers. So he let his gaze drop to McCree’s arm, curious about its mechanic nature and hoping to avoid giving a reply.

  
McCree lifted it up, patting it with his other hand. “Sorry to break it to ya, but I didn’t lose this sucker until after I left the gang. Was on a mission with the old Overwatch team, if you’ll be believe. Before all this mess, I was one of its foundin’ members.” He seemed quite proud of the fact, replacing his hat atop his head with confidence. “Now what do ya say? Water under the bridge?”

  
Hanzo pressed his lips together in thought, processing this new information. While the man was something of a bother, he appreciated his willingness to set things right.  
His silence seemed to make McCree restless, so out of childish spite he prolonged it as long as possible. “It would be unfortunate to harbor any ill will between teammates,” he said finally, answer vague enough to hopefully placate the man.

  
“Well, I won’t keep you any longer, then Just wanted to say my two cents and there it is.” He splayed is hands out, as if showing that was all he had, before turning to leave.  
“Of course, McCree-san.”

  
McCree paused. “Now you don’t got ‘a bother with all that formal talk. Just Jesse will do,” he assured over his shoulder with a wave. “Have a good rest of your evenin’ I guess.”

Hanzo echoed his sentiment, waving goodbye as well.

  
As the door closed, he felt a sense of loneliness creep over him, the emptiness of his room growing in appearance at McCree’s disappearance. The man was odd, to say the least, but there was something about him Hanzo just couldn’t place. He soon passed it off as unnecessary wariness, years of habit hard to break after all, and began mentally reviewing his training regimine for the next morning, hoping it would ease his mind as he readied himself for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it. Just fucking take it. This story has robbed me of an entire month and I just want it to be done with. Everything is written but I'll just be posting chapters periodically over the next few days as I edit them. I want to get this out before I go back to school Sunday but we'll see. Enjoy the teeth-rotting, self indulging fluff and tension!
> 
> Questions, concerns, comments, hate? find me over on daydreamjamesdean on tumblr.


	2. Maybe a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author attempts to write techno babble, create tension, and Angela is still the favorite.

Although his sleep had been rather restless, nightmares as of late plaguing his mind late in the night, Hanzo awoke and dressed as he normally would, just after sunrise, and grabbed his bow and quiver before heading toward the practice arenas.

 They were only two levels below his living quarters, so he savored the silence of the walk over, calming the slight pang of hunger in his stomach as he focused his mind.  He never ate before practice, preferring to wait and share a meal with his companions when they awoke. 

When he entered the room, a voice welcomed him but was overlapped with the sound of a gun going off rapidly. 

McCree was in one of the arenas, taking cover as he aimed at the targets popping up around him.  He had some kind of vest on, and Hanzo recognized it as a tool to count enemy shots landed.  That meant the man was practicing in realism mode, an easy way to measure both one’s accuracy and defense while in an active combat zone.  He looked up at the hologram floating above the arena and found the man had already suffered two shots listed as “FATAL”.

Six shots rang out in a quick succession as McCree rolled from his hiding spot to another, shooting at three new targets in the process.  All six rang true.

There was the sound of an air horn then, and a rather high pitched voice announced his results.  “ _Training session 2 completed.  Results: 96% accuracy rate, 57 confirmed kills, and 2 terminations._ _Would you like to save your data?”_

“Not really worth saving with two terminations, is it?”

Hanzo looked down from the hologram, realizing McCree had been talking to him.  “Your skills are quite impressive, but I agree that they aren’t worth much if you are to die in the process.”

McCree feigned hurt, as if taking the man’s advice seriously. “Now, you don’t gotta be so critical.  I can defend myself just fine.  A little rusty is all.  Haven’t used one of these in years.” He tapped the gun in his hand against his palm.  It was a replica, of course.  As close to McCree’s original weapon as he could get; it was rather hard to shoot at virtual targets without virtual bullets as well.  “You here to practice?”

“Yes.” Hanzo moved aside to his own arena, entering in his desired time duration and mode.  He kept his eyes on the screen, scrolling through his options before opting for an extended arena with one target.  He always started with distance practice, perfecting his pull and release, and only just then thought to search for some kind of timer…

“This training range is pretty nifty, ain’t it?” McCree said, having powered down his own arena, landscape and targets disappearing from sight.  He stood casually beside Hanzo, peering over his shoulder at the screen. “This virtual reality thing is pretty crazy.  Back when I was with the Deadlock Gang, all we had was four bullseyes and a whole lot ‘a desert.  Shoot, even when I was with Blackwatch they never let us use any of the fancy equipment.  Said we’d ruin it.”

He made a face and Hanzo allowed himself to be amused by the other’s rambling. “I had been told the team’s name was always Overwatch.  Was Blackwatch a codename of some sort?” 

“Naw.  Back in my day there were two teams and I just happened to be on the not so nice one.” McCree watched his target appear down the arena, the far wall opening to reveal an array of arrows for Hanzo to choose from. “Although, it seems you don’t have that problem. What with your bow and all.” 

Hanzo nodded, weighing a few arrows in hand before setting them inside his quiver. He stepped in front of his target, feet planted on the marked start line.  He pulled back easily on his bow, arrow in place, and let out a slow breath before releasing. He repeated a few more times, getting a feel for his time between shots.  

When done, he turned to see McCree watching him from behind the observation line, letting out a low whistle in appreciation at the arrows centered perfectly within the bullseye. “That’s some sharp shootin’ there, if I do say so myself.”

Hanzo couldn’t help the smirk that came over him, feeling a swell of pride at the other’s commendation.  He was good with a bow, always had been.  Even when he was younger, his teachers had praised him for his steady hand and sharp eye.  He’d been told then that a steady bow signified a steady heart.  For a moment, he wondered if that still rung true. 

Distracted by his thoughts, Hanzo moved back to the rack of arrows, picking a few heavier ones this time, their tips slimmer and a bit sharper than before.  He repeated his process, getting a feel for his bow and the differences between arrows.  When he felt comfortable enough, he activated the climate control, alternating wind speeds to provide more of challenge.

The arena remained silent while he shot, and he’d half expected McCree to have gone, most likely bored by the monotony of his training.  But when he finally looked back he saw the man still standing there, watching him intensely with crossed arms.

 He didn’t have his hat on, Hanzo only just noticed, which made him look a bit younger than he’d first thought.  It reminded him of what the man had said last night, about being thirteen and Overwatch and his arm.  He hadn’t meant to let out the sigh that followed those thoughts, but when turned back to his target he heard McCree sidle up beside him, gaze lingering on the target littered with arrows.

“What do ya say we go and get some breakfast? I reckon the other’s will be up soon.”  He leaned an arm upon Hanzo’s shoulder, emphasizing the height difference between them, and Hanzo shrugged it off. 

“I suppose the other’s will be awake soon.”

McCree shot him a smug smile, as if he’d won some game Hanzo had no idea they’d been playing, and ushered him out the door.

 

 

Surprisingly, Winston wasn’t at breakfast.  In his place, Hanzo found a tall, blonde woman sitting at the island and eating a bowl of brightly colored cereal.  When she spotted McCree she stood immediately, pushing her chair back to tackle the man with a crushing hug. 

“Woah, there,” McCree wheezed, tilting backwards a bit as he accustomed himself to the full force of the woman’s weight.  When she pulled back, he held her out at arm’s length and smiled.  “Well, well.  If it isn’t Miss Angela Ziegler.  Still just as beautiful as the day we met, I see.”

Angela smacked his arm playfully, pulling him in for another hug, this one gentler and allowing McCree the time to hug her back.   “And you’re still a tease.”  She then seemed to remember Hanzo standing behind them, and pulled away from McCree to introduce herself.  “Hello. You must be Hanzo.  I’m Angela Ziegler.  Doctor in residence and part time hero.” 

Hanzo took her hand and bowed.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Ziegler.”

“The pleasure is all mine.  And please, call me Angela.”  She smiled, pushing a bit of blonde hair out of her face, but appeared guarded, as if she was wary of him for some reason.

“So Ang,” McCree interrupted, seating himself at the island and facing backwards in his chair.  Hanzo had to control the urge to roll his eyes at the spectacle.  “How long are ya gonna be with us? Or are you just swingin’ by, for old time sakes?”   

Angela shook her head, taking back her seat beside him.  Hanzo moved around them both, deciding to ask Mei if she needed help with breakfast instead.  “As of now, I’m here for as long as you’ll need me.  Winston already got me a ward set up on the third floor and Mei was gracious enough to volunteer to help me clean up the old lab.  So I should be operating smoothly here within the next few days.”

Mei turned from the stove, placing a large pile of pancakes on the table.  “She says we’ll be getting new recruits in this week!  Isn’t that exciting? Not that I haven’t enjoyed everyone’s company, but a few new faces might help to fill up all the empty space.”

Hanzo accepted the plate handed his way, taking a single pancake from the pile and seating himself beside Mei.  Angela passed around a carton of milk, ignoring McCree’s protest for a decent cup of coffee. 

“All I’m saying is that a kitchen ought to have a decent coffeemaker.”

“Put it on the list,” Angela shot back, picking at her pancakes with her fork.  “I already told Winston I’d need someone to run to the store to pick up a few things.”

“Well, alright.  As long as whoever goes knows what they’re doin’.  And none of that off brand coffee neither.” McCree eyed the table occupants wearily, as if he entrusted none of them to get the job done.  “So Ang, you say you got some new recruits comin’ in?”

Angela nodded, mouth full of pancake. “Yes.  I believe one of them may even be here by tomorrow night.  He’s a good kid.  I think you and he will get along very well.”

McCree nodded, but then seemed to pause, as if something had just struck him as peculiar.  “Did you say ‘kid’?  Ang, just how old are these new recruits?”

Angela skyward in thought.  “Well, I believe the youngest is Hana.  She’ll be around nineteen.”

“Angela,” McCree said, sounding rather serious. 

“Jesse,” Angela echoed back, a crease between her brows. “I mean we were, what? Seventeen when we joined? And look how we turned out.” She seemed steadfast in her argument and McCree just stared at her. 

“Ang, I’m missing an arm.”

“That’s just the time we live in,” she pointed out, and McCree gave her a look.  “They’re strong kids.  They’ll be fine.  Beside, they’ll have us looking out for them.”

“We had people looking out for us, too.  Didn’t make much of a difference.”

“Yes, but our team dads were shit.  We’ll do better.  We’ll _be_ better.” She turned toward Mei and Hanzo, who’d been watching the conversation quietly. “With your help, that is.”

“Of course,” Mei said happily and Hanzo nodded in agreement.

The rest of breakfast followed easy enough, conversation consisting mostly of McCree and Angela catching up on each other’s lives.  Angela whisked the two of them off to her lab afterwards, but not before making sure McCree added ‘Coffeepot’ to the two page list she already had stuck to the fridge. Winston’s name was written across it in big, urgent letters and Hanzo wondered if he shouldn’t offer to make the trip in his stead, seeing how busy the scientist was with organizing and contacting the other Overwatch members.

Instead, he opted to help Mei with the dishes, finding himself less than willing to venture outside the base just yet.  He was rather new to the area, and wondered if he’d even be able to find a nearby story.  Come to think of it, he didn’t even know what language was spoken in this area.  

 “I was wondering if you could help me out with something this afternoon,” Mei asked casually as she dried the last dish, placing it neatly in the cupboard. “I made some improvements to my blaster and I was wondering if you could help me test it out.  I’m trying to improve the reaction time and see if I can stop attacks like yours mid-air.”

“Of course,” Hanzo replied, always willing to assist Mei in her experiments. He spent most afternoon’s helping in her lab anyway, and he found it allowed him to practice as well.  “I will meet you there then?”

 “I’ll come by when I finish up my reports from this morning,” she assured, wiping her hands on a towel to dry them before tossing it Hanzo.   She left then, making him promise not to work too hard.

“The same goes for you,” he reminded, and made sure to shut the lights off when he left.

 

 

Contrary to Mei’s wishes, he did work himself very hard, switching between modes until he truly felt his practice coursing through him, small pulses of muscle ache heavy on his shoulders and forearms.  A part of him wondered if he should have held back so as to provide a more accurate test of ability for Mei.    

Hanzo guessed it was around midday when he noticed McCree saunter into the room, ends of his hair still wet from a shower he must have just took. 

“If you don’t dry your hair thoroughly, you’ll catch a cold,” he warned without looking back, letting his arrow fly as a small disc shot out from the wall, arching as it flew. 

McCree grinned. “Aw, are you worried about me?  Don’t worry.  If I get sick I’ll make sure to sneeze in your direction.”

Hanzo, disgusted by the thought, turned with a sigh.  He noticed the man was dressed rather casually, opting for jeans and a simple bright red shirt. “Where is your cloak?”

McCree made a face, stopping dead in his tracks.  “It’s a serape, darlin’.  I don’t do cloaks.  I ain’t Dracula.” He looked up a, eyeing Hanzo’s progress.  “You’ve been at it since breakfast.  How ‘bout we take a break?”

“We?” Hanzo deadpanned, seeing as how McCree had only just arrive. 

The man raised his hands up, caught.  “Alright.  But you should really let your body recover for a bit. I’m assuming you’ve been in here since breakfast, so ya probably haven’t eaten lunch or anythin’, yeah? You’re probably starvin’.”

Hanzo wanted to say no, but the slight rumbling in his stomach at the thought of a meal had him shutting his mouth stubbornly.  “A break would be beneficial, I suppose.”

McCree was already tapping away at his command module, closing the program as Hanzo replaced his unused arrows. “Perfect.  Let’s just hope that kitchen of ours has something other than pancakes in it.”

 

 

As it turned out, the kitchen had a quite few things other than pancakes in it, but none of them really appealed to Hanzo’s taste.  Especially the brightly colored box McCree was waving in his face.

 “How can you not like hamburgers?” He said sadly, pointing to the decal that said “100% beef” in bright, red letters. “See that?  That means they’re the real deal.”

Hanzo shrugged, unimpressed by the flashy food.  There was a reason he let Mei do most of the cooking.  “I would prefer my meat to not come from a box, McCree.”

McCree sighed as he set the box aside, leaning against the counter.  “Well at least you stopped with the whole –san thing.  But you using my last name makes me feel like you’re my boss or somethin’.”

“Where I’m from, calling someone by their last name is a sign of respect.” Hanzo looked over at the man and found genuine hurt on his face. 

“Yeah, well.  Where I come from, it’s a sign of respect to call someone by their first name.  Come on.  It’d make me feel better, since ya already made fun of my food choices.”

Hanzo pulled the hamburger box from his hand, eyeing it distastefully.  “I did not make fun of your food choices.  I only-“

McCree made a quick snatch for the box, causing Hanzo to take a step back, box raised above his head.  McCree moved again, this time reaching back behind Hanzo and stepping into his space, unaware for a moment how close he’d gotten. 

When he grabbed the box triumphantly, he looked down to find Hanzo watching him warily, their faces only a few inches apart.

“Well, howdy,” he teased, and Hanzo felt an unusual heat rise to his cheeks as the man seemed to look down at his mouth and then back up.

Fortunately, Mei had entered the kitchen then, allowing Hanzo to step back as McCree’s gaze moved to her.

 “Oh, Hanzo, there you are!” she said, before noticing McCree. “Hello, Jesse.”

McCree tipped his head forward, an action that seemed odd without his hat.  “Ma’am.”  He allowed Hanzo to move even further away from him, but seemed to watch him out of the corner of his eye.  

“McCree and I were just about to eat lunch, if you’d like to join us,” Hanzo said quickly, trying to ignore the troubled look on McCree’s face.  “He thought it would best to eat before our training together.”

Mei clapped her hands together in approval, looking at the box of hamburgers now placed on the counter.  “Of course.  Although, I might be able to make us something a little better than just hamburgers.” Her voice was teasing and she made sure to look McCree’s way with a smile. 

“I think I’m just gonna take off, actually,” he said, an unreadable expression on his face, but far from his usual happy demeanor. “I just remembered Angela’d asked me to stop by the lab to help her with something.  If you’ll excuse me.” 

Mei watched him leave, looking from the door to Hanzo.  “Is he alright?”

Hanzo just shrugged, remembering to put the box of burgers back in the freezer before they thawed.  “I believe he will be fine.”

 Even though he spoke the words aloud, he knew they were untrue.  Something had entered into McCree’s mind that troubled him, and for some reason it troubled Hanzo as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! The next chapter should be soon, aiming for half tonight and maybe half tomorrow. 
> 
> Also can you tell I love Angela/McCree friendship? Because I love Angela/McCree friendship. 
> 
> +1 for bashing bad dads of Overwatch
> 
> find the documentary over at daydreamjamesdean on tumblr


	3. As it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks in a garden and the author gets all sappy

Over the next few days, Hanzo had found Angela’s words come true. New recruits had begun arriving on base, filling the rooms with a variety of voices as stories were shared amongst one another, welcoming their new teammates.

There were two whom stood out to him, though. So far they were the team’s youngest members, and it seemed they became fast friends because of it.  Lucio was a ball of pure energy and optimism, always bounding down the halls, headphones blaring music from around his neck. But Hana, on the other hand, was more stoic in her demeanor, usually staring straight ahead when others passed her in the halls or looking bored as the team gathered for evening meals.

 She’d arrived a few days earlier than Lucio, and, other than talking excitedly to Mei about some blog she wrote, Hanzo hadn’t seen her show interest in any of her teammates. She hadn’t even introduced herself properly upon arrival, instead opting to head straight for her room to unpack her things.

However, her soft spot for Lucio revealed to him another side to her that perhaps she hesitant to share.  Hanzo did not fault her, having felt the same on more than one occasion, and was intrigued when he found her joining Lucio for his morning training sessions, watching boredly as he would dodge enemy fire while healing his virtual companions as best he could. 

“Lucio, your HP is low,” she said on one particular morning, flipping through what appeared to be a magazine as her friend narrowly missed a blast to the chest. 

 He looked up a moment, the hologram above registering two critical hits.

“Aww, man.  I thought I’d dodged that last one,” he whined, turning as he heard a metallic ping that let him know someone needed healing.

Hana set her magazine aside, catching Hanzo’s gaze as he began to shut down his arena.  “You.  Hanzo, right?”

He nodded as she approached, a heaviness to her step that betrayed her small stature. Lucio came out from his own arena to watch. 

“Is there something I can assist you with?”

“I wanna see you shoot,” she said, crossing her arms like it was a challenge. 

Hanzo admired her straight forwardness, although he was sure she’d been watching him shoot all morning.  But still he bowed his head as he powered up his arena, returning to the shooting line.  He had been practicing with moving targets, levels built in to increase the range of height and his speed when changing between targets. 

He looked at Hana, placing her hands forward as if signaling for him to get on with it.  So he moved himself into an easy stance and waited.

When his first target showed, Hanzo shot it with ease and quickly drew two more.  He shot target after target, breathing easily as he drew his arrows.  The pulling of his string was smooth, arrows flying like water, seeming to pour from his bow. 

When he’d finished, having missed only one target, arrow having just grazed as it disappeared too quickly, he looked toward Hana for a verdict.  She seemed rather impressed, an intimidating smirk on her face.

“You’re pretty cool for an old man,” she said flatly, striding forward to stand beside him, eyeing his results.  “The names D.Va.  But you can call me Hana if you’d like.”

Hanzo smiled, looking down at her.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, Hana-san.”

Her face seemed to soften at his words, but she quickly hid it by waving over Lucio.

“Man, you got mad rhythm,” he said, a hand on his hip as his amplifier hung limply from his hand.  Like Hanzo, he was able to use his own weapon in the virtual arenas due to his abilities consisting of mostly sound waves. 

Hana scoffed.  “That’s cause he’s, like, level 73 with maxed out XP.  You’re like a level five mage with two skill in comparison.”

Lucio frowned, brows creasing.  “You don’t make me sound very cool, Hana.” He turned back to Hanzo, a large smile on his face.  “So what’s your secret?  You got like magic or something in that thing?”  He was definitely joking, but Hanzo could only nod.  “Wait, really?”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile as he asked the two of them to step back outside of the arena.  He then asked Lucio to select a single target for him and when it popped up he pulled a single arrow, taking his place behind the shooting line. 

He pulled it back until the string was taught, could feel the familiar heavy burn travel up his arm and over his chest as he called out to his dragons.

 “Ryuu waga teki wo kurau!”

He released his string, the twin dragon’s emitting from the bow and following the arrow toward its target.  There was a deafening roar as they flew, circling each other as they obliterated their target and disappeared into the wall.

 It was quiet a moment, and he turned to see Hana ad Lucio with twin looks of awe and wonder on their face. 

“That was incredible!” Lucio shouted, running over to stand beside Hanzo as he surveyed the obliterated target.  “So you really can you use magic.  Groovy.”

“We should spar,” Hana demanded from his other side, hands on her hips. “I wanna see if my mech can withstand that kinda attack.” She had a cocky smile on her face, and Hanzo noticed the pink markings on her cheeks highlighted the intensity in her eyes. 

“That might be dangerous,” he warned and Hana just rolled her eyes. 

“Dude, this girl’s middle name _is_ dangerous,” Lucio assured, high fiving a smirking Hana in the process.

 

“So, I heard you’re the recruits’ new best friend.”

Hanzo looked up from the book he was reading, McCree grinning at him from over the back of the couch.  He was in one of the base’s many recreational rooms, having been kicked out of the largest one by Lucio and Hana as they settled in for a video game battle of ultimate proportions. 

“That may be too strong of a word,” he said, turning a page. “However, I do find their presence enjoyable.”  He hated to admit it, but he truly enjoyed the energy of the two, their ability to shake anything off and charge forward without hesitation.  If he was being honest, it almost reminded him of his brother. 

McCree nodded, peeking over Hanzo’s shoulder to look at what he was reading.  “Heard someone’s stopping by tomorrow.  Angie won’t tell me who.”  Hanzo hummed in response, keeping his eyes on his book. McCree leaned forward and snatched it away, closing it with a snap.  “Let’s take a walk.”

Hanzo turned around, frustrated by the man’s lack of manners.  “I was reading.”

“And now we’re gonna take a walk,” McCree repeated, pushing away from the couch and dropping the book on a nearby table.  “Come on.  I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Hanzo closed his eyes, calming himself a moment, before following McCree begrudgingly, wondering when he’d become so easy to command. 

They walked through the base without much conversation, able to hear snippets of a conversation between Angela and Winston in the kitchen and Hana apparently wiping the floor with Lucio in their video game showdown.  When the voices became far off they ascended a floor, moving past the living quarters farthest from the base’s center, and walked up yet another flight of steps, leading to a level Hanzo hadn’t even known existed. 

“A woman by the name of Ana, bless her soul, showed me this place when I first started.  Thought I might enjoy the view.”  McCree pushed through a set of glass double doors, gesturing for Hanzo to follow. 

Hanzo knew they were still on base, but was caught off guard by the buildings looming around them.  They were still on base but the room had no ceiling and low walls, a garden at their feet that stretched far to the end of the space, as if everything grew into the open air.  

“A garden?” he asked aloud, stepping forward to examine a nearby plant. 

“Best one on the base.  I know there’s one that Angie uses for her medicine and such but this one’s just really for decoration.”  McCree sat himself down on a nearby bench, tucked away under a decent sized tree.  “Floors actually a foot or two of soil. Helps the plants grow.” He stomped a few times with his boot, emphasizing the dirt beneath their feet. 

“Who did this?” Hanzo asked, moving toward a plant that seemed to reach to the sky in a bright yellow bloom.  It was odd to think something like this could have survived all these years.  From what he’d heard, it’d been years since anyone had stepped foot on any base, including this one.    

McCree shrugged, taking a seat on a nearby bench. “Not sure.  Ana used to say it’d been a teammate of hers, but she never elaborated.  Guess it was a sore subject.” He patted the seat next to him, motioning for Hanzo to join him.  “Take a load off.  I promise I won’t bite.”

Hanzo could hear the smirk in his voice, and let his shoulders sag, head falling forward as he did as he was told once again.  A part of him wondered if it wasn’t becoming a problem, how easily he complied to the man’s wishes.

McCree scooted over a bit, making sure to give Hanzo an adequate amount of room. 

“It’s real pretty, ain’t it?  Used to come out here before any real dangerous ops, calm the nerves and whatnot.  Although, most of our ops were pretty dangerous.  My team wasn’t really made for standard missions.”

Hanzo didn’t speak, opting to simply watch McCree as he spoke, head raised to look out at the horizon, sun low in the sky. 

“I used to wonder what would happen to this garden if I stopped comin’.  If I couldn’t come.  I mean, Ana installed a system which waters the plants regular and uses some chemicals to regulate growth, so all anyone needed to do was come up from time to time to make sure the place wasn’t overgrown like it is now.” He pointed to the vines that curled along the ground, crawling up the sides of the walls and reaching out over the ledge.  “Still, I wondered if it’d get lonely, no one else really knowin’ it was here and all.  After Ana was gone, I was all it had left.”  McCree lowered his head, boot scuffin’ in the dirt.  He had his serape on again and buried his chin in it. “You probably think I’m crazy, worryin’ about a garden getting’ lonely.”

Hanzo hesitated before placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder.  “Where I am from, we revere nature as an entity that is alive and well.  It is expected of us to respect the world around us, to be thankful for all that it gives and to give to it in return.” 

McCree smiled at the validation, but it seemed half-hearted, lacking its usual brilliance. There was something the man wasn’t telling him.

 “Growing up where I did, you never got to see many plants.  Just sand for miles and miles,” he explained. “My ma had a vegetable garden behind our house, but one year the rains never came so it shriveled up.  Found myself some work not long after, saving up the little I made to go towards food while she tried to regrow the plants, but they never stuck.  She moved into town after that and there I met the leader of that gang I told you about.  Ma didn’t really approve, seeing how they were kinda criminals and all, but they helped put food on the table and kept her safe when I was gone so it weren’t all bad. Got my hand at sharpshootin’, too, and spent a few years doing ops with them before Overwatch busted us and took me in.”

While he’d been talking, McCree had scooted closer to Hanzo until their thighs were touching, pressed firmly against one another, as if seeking some kind of comfort.  When he finished he let his head fall onto Hanzo’s shoulder slowly, letting out a rather small sigh as his hat turned askew. 

Hanzo stilled at the contact, but when the man showed no sign of moving he found himself welcoming it to a degree.

“Winston told Angie there’s gonna be an op next week,” McCree confessed, turning his face even more into the other’s shoulder. “Something about gathering intel for the team. He asked if I wanted to lead it, seeing as I have experience and all.”  He moved his head so he could look up at Hanzo, meet his gaze straight on.

Hanzo put on a reassuring smile. “You are a good man, McCree, and should not feel defined by your past.” He still wasn’t quite sure what the man was asking of him, but he had an idea of what he was looking for.  “I am sure you will do well.”

McCree let out a breathy laugh. “You think so?”

 Hanzo nodded and that seemed to satisfy him. 

“Ya know, when I got the call I thought I was hallucinatin’.  I thought there weren’t no way, seein’ as how the whole thing had gone down to hell last time around.  But when I stepped off the plane, I realized this was all real.  That you and me, the rest of the team, it’s all real.  But it’s round two and I already feel like I’m on the ropes.” 

Hanzo was silent a moment, resisting the odd urge to pat the man’s head in comfort. “Are you worried about the rest of the team?  They are capable warriors, I assure you.”

McCree scoffed, lowering his head.  “That may be so, but they’re still young.  Too green.  They don’t know what’s out there.” 

This time Hanzo was the one to lean in, catching the other’s man’s gaze.  “You were young once, too.”

“Yeah, but I hadn’t had much of a choice when I joined up.  They have their lives ahead of them.  They shouldn’t waste it here.”

Hanzo smiled, having gleaned his friend’s true dilemma.  “I do not believe they see it that way.  I have come to understand that everyone is here because there is something they have found worth fighting for.  They have found their way here for a reason, Jesse.  And they will come into their own, in their own time.”

It was quiet as McCree absorbed Hanzo’s words, the sun having set so low in the garden that it began casting heavy shadows around them.  It really was a rather beautiful place.

“And what are you fighting for?” McCree asked quietly, not looking at him. “Out of everywhere ya could be, why’re you here?”

Hanzo hadn’t been expecting the question, searching for an acceptable answer and finding none that would not reveal what he had wished to hide a little longer. “Sometimes, I do not know,” he answered honestly.  It was true he’d come at the advice of his brother, but he wondered what had made him stay, made him begin to enjoy his role here.  “But perhaps I am here to simply help.  To make a difference somehow.  “Perhaps we are similar in that aspect?”

McCree was staring at him intently, looking unsure about the question.  “Yeah, but you’re already a good man, Hanzo.  I can feel it.  You ain’t got a bad bone in your body, as far as I can tell.”

Hanzo only shook his head.  “You do not know me like I do.”

“Well, I would like to,” McCree replied slowly, looking to be in a far better mood than when they’d first arrived.  “You’re a real mysterious man, ya know?  Might be interestin’ to see what you got buried in your backyard.”

_I could say the same of you,_ Hanzo thought as McCree pushed away from, standing as he stretched skyward with a yawn.  He found himself intrigued by the long lines of McCree’s stretching form, the muscles in his back and shoulders.  There was hidden strength in the man, a seriousness to him that was masked by his over the top personality, and Hanzo wondered if he wasn’t the only one who was hiding some secrets 

McCree turned to him with a smile, causing Hanzo’s heart to beat a bit faster in his chest. “What do ya say we head back?”

 

On their walk back they ran into Angela, large stack of folders in tow.  She smiled from overtop of the pile when she spotted them, ponytail swinging wildly behind her.

“Oh! McCree, I was just looking for you.  I think you might want to stop by the rec room before you head in for the night.  My secret recruit has finally arrived and I think you might like to meet them.” Her gaze flickered to Hanzo, and the look she gave him was a rather unreadable one. “You, too, Hanzo.”    

Hanzo only nodded as she whisked herself back down the hallway, words of goodbye floating through the hall. 

McCree turned to him, looking confused.  “Guess we should go see who this new recruit is, huh?”

Hanzo allowed him to lead the way, and as they neared what had now become Hana and Lucio’s gaming room, he thought he could hear someone arguing. 

“Think they’re fighting again?’ McCree asked with a laugh, alluding to the fact that Hana and Lucio would always get into fights over whatever game they were playing.  It usually stayed friendly, but sometimes would delve into all out war. 

“I would not be surprised,” Hanzo admitted before opening the door with a press of the thumb. 

Inside, Hana and Lucio were indeed arguing.  But they were not alone.

“There’s no way he’s ‘part omnic’, Hana. I mean look at him,” Lucio was saying, gesturing to the man standing between them.  “I don’t even think you can be part omnic.  Besides, Angela said he’s a cyborg.  And she was the one who helped build him after all.” 

Hana rolled her eyes, arms crossing defiantly over her chest. 

The man in question was indeed a cyborg, having a very humanoid build yet his body was completely covered in armor, a visor even hiding his face from view.  The long, green lines swirling down his body were more than enough to identify him for Hanzo. 

“Well, I’ll be,” McCree exclaimed, walking confidently over to the man.  “If it ain’t Genji Shimada.  It’s been a while since I’ve seen your cyborg ass around here.”  He reached out, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder affectionately. 

Genji looked down at it, before speaking. “Yes, it has been awhile.”  While his face was hidden, it was obvious he was smiling, body language betraying.  He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug then, as bone crushing as it was. “

“Wait, you know him?” Hana spoke up, peering around McCree to eye Genji up and down dramatically.

“Sure do.  Me and him go way back.  Ang was the one who’d fixed him up after all.  Although, last time I saw him he was made of a little less metal.” McCree tapped a knuckle against the other’s chest plate softly.  He turned toward Hanzo then, gesturing proudly.  “Genji, this is Hanzo.  Best shootin’ with a bow and arrow I’ve ever seen.  And he’s an alright guy, too.” 

But Hanzo was no longer there, gone like he’d vanished into thin air. 

“I see you’ve met my brother,” Genji offered helpfully, nodding toward the door. 

“Wait, what?” McCree looked between Genji and the door, definitely confused.

Hana face palmed behind him.  “You’re such an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for chapter 3!! I think that's it for tonight, and since I work tomorrow I probably won't get the next three chapters out until Thursday so hold onto your belt buckles until then because it gets a lot sappier and there may be a smutty epilogue (and a spin off??? who knows)
> 
> please direct your grammatical corrections to daydreamjamesdean on tumblr


	4. Where to go from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo discovers feelings and there's a point of view shift because why not.

Hanzo walked as quickly as he could, going out of his way to avoid taking any main halls.  He wouldn’t admit he was running away, but he knew he could not deny it either.  In a true moment of panic he’d left, and just the thought left him feeling dejected. 

“Hanzo?”

He looked up to see Mei walking towards him, a surprised Fareeha at her side. The woman had joined the team recently, McCree always bringing up old memories of her in conversation, but other than simple greetings Hanzo and her rarely spoke.   

“Hello,” Hanzo replied, and even to his own ears his voice sounded strange as he moved around the two women.

“Are you alright?” Mei had caught his arm, halting him, and he met her worried gaze, knowing there was no hiding whatever it was she saw. “Fareeha, if you’ll excuse us.”

Fareeha seemed to understand and moved on, allowing Mei to pull Hanzo down the hall after her.  Unsurprisingly, they ended up outside her lab. 

Inside, it was messy as always: papers littered the floor and there were beakers full of samples across every surface, multiple holograms opened and floating nearby. 

Mei moved aside some binders for Hanzo to take a seat. “Sit.”

Hanzo did as he was told, letting his gaze linger around the room, trying to think of an excuse to avoid what came next.

“What’s wrong?” Mei asked, voice sincere yet the words unsettled him, caused him to look down at his hands, a thumb nervously rubbing circles into the palm of his hand.

“Nothing is wrong.  I-“ Mei was watching him carefully, seeing through him without a doubt, so he gracefully admitted defeat. “No…I am not fine.  But it isn’t something you should concern yourself with.  I would not wish to burden you with my troubles.”

Mei huffed at that, sitting down beside her friend. “Hanzo, I am your friend.  And that means if there is something troubling you, I’m here to listen.  I wouldn’t have brought you down here otherwise.”

Hanzo did not try to hide his gratefulness for his friend’s words, no matter how much he knew he didn’t deserve them. “You are too kind,” he said, and tried to think of where to begin.  

 

He ended up divulging more than he had meant, sharing the most intimate details about his time before his brother’s attack and after, the fallout and guilt he’d been overwhelmed with.  His removal of himself from the Shimada clan out of shame.  But Mei had been an attentive and rather active listener while he spoke, seriously absorbing her friend’s words and interrupting only to ask questions or to clarify.  At no point did her expression change from one of complete concentration, as if committing every word to memory.

When he’d finished, they sat in silence a moment, Hanzo feeling a wave of exhaustion crash over him at his admissions as Mei thought over his words.

“So,” she said suddenly, slamming her fist into her palm as if she’d finally figured it out.  “You’re afraid Jesse will pick Genji over you?”

Hanzo was offended to say the least. “You make it sound like some playground quarrel.”

Mei smiled, as if the comparison held some truth in her eyes. “I mean, would he really pick one of you over the other? If you tell him what you just told me, I cannot imagine him finding fault with either of you.” Hanzo only remained silent. “This is why you should talk to people rather than run away.”

“I was not running away,” he argued, hating how childish her words made him sound. “I am not as dense as some would believe.  I know what McCree must think of me, just as I know how the others see me as well.  Whether I share my story or not, there will always be the reminder of my actions at their sides.”

Mei let out a sigh, reaching a hand out gently. “You cannot assume others reactions for them, Hanzo.  You should give them the chance to speak for themselves.”

He knew she was right, but the anger seemed undeniable in his eyes.  He also knew there was more to the situation at hand, and he tried to voice that.  “McCree has become important to me,” he admitted, accepting Mei’s comforting touch gratefully. “He is a good friend and teammate, and when I arrived I will admit I had not expected him to become either. Without realizing it, I had valued his opinion of me above many others, but I am afraid that now…I fear I will become irredeemable in his eyes.”

“Hanzo-” Mei began, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and she seemed torn as she looked towards it.

With a nod from Hanzo, she opened it slowly, stepping forward with a smile.  “Yes? Oh.  Hello, Jesse.” She didn’t bother to hide her surprise when she found McCree towering over her, hand on his head and looking a bit out of breath. 

“Is Hanzo in here? I’ve been looking for him, but he ain’t in his room and I tried the training room, but he ain’t there, either.”

Mei moved back to motion toward Hanzo, but found him gone. “Actually, you just missed him,” she lied, moving back into McCree’s space and effectively stopping him from entering the room.  “Perhaps you could ask Angela?”

McCree seemed confused by this, peeking around her and into the room suspiciously, but with nothing else to go on he thanked her and went on his way.  “If you do see him, let him know I just want to talk.  And that I’m not mad, I just….Just let him know, okay?”

Mei assured him she would, closing the door with a wave. “You can come out now.” She said aloud and watched Hanzo appear from her left, having leaned against the far wall, out of view from the door.  “He seemed really worried.”

Hanzo tried to push down the guilt that followed her words.  “He is a kind man.  I would do best not to take advantage of it. ” Even he knew his words were only an excuse, and a poor one at that.  

“You can’t ignore him forever,” Mei said, gaze falling back to the door, hand still lingering on the handle. “Eventually, you will have to talk to him.”

 “I know,” Hanzo said, and a part of him wondered when he had become such a coward.

 

The next morning McCree was in his room, still in bed and buried beneath his blankets as the sun creeped through his windows.  His hat was left lying on the floor next to his serape, still mostly dressed from when he’d crawled into bed the night before.  

He heard a voice call his name, causing him to turn more into his pillow, covers pooling around his face.  When he didn’t answer, the voice called again, louder this time. 

“McCree!”

McCree groaned, pushing away his covers to sit up. “What?”

“Are you seriously still sleeping?” Angela asked, waving a hand in distaste.  McCree made a noise in response, but ultimately remained silent. “Jesse, please.”

He stretched forward a bit and yawned.  “Whaddaya want?”

“It’s noon,” she explained, coming around to sit beside him on the bed.  “And you look terrible.”

“Thanks.”  McCree rubbed a hand over his eyes, pulling at the belt buckle digging into his stomach.  He looked at Angela a moment, mouth open, but then closed it.

“What is it?” she asked, noticing his hesitation. “Come on, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

McCree tucked his chin into his chest, itching to pick up his hat from the floor. “It’s nothin’, alright?  Just tired and stuff.” 

“Bull,” she said, eyeing him seriously.  “Did something happen yesterday? With Genji, perhaps?”

McCree only nodded, hating how she’d been so quick to hit the nail on the head. “Yeah.  But it wasn’t really Genji, so much as it was his stubborn as hell brother.” He pulled at his covers distractedly,   “He won’t even talk to me, Ang.  I doubt he’s even gonna look at me if we’re in the same room.”

Angela sighed, patting him on the shoulder.  “You sound like a spurned lover.”

“Ang, be serious,” McCree said, surprising her. “I was really shocked to find out he’s his brother.”

“I mean, it was kind of obvious,” she confessed with a shrug.

“Not to me.  And I still don’t know how I feel about it.  I mean, he really hurt Genji,” he said, memories of Genji from the old team seeming fresh in his mind, recalling how long it took to get to the man to smile or laugh again. “You can’t tell me you’re not even a little mad at him?”

“Of course not.  But I also had a head start,” Angela explained, scooching McCree over to sit on the bed with him, knees pulled to her chest. “Honestly, back then I was furious.  I couldn’t imagine the kind of man it took to do that to his own brother.  But overtime, I don’t know if I just got used to it or something, but the anger faded.  I mean, it’s still there, but after Genji confided in me about what happened, why it happened, I was just sorta frustrated more than anything else.  It’s a hell of a situation, but Genji seems to have come to terms with it to an extent.  I know it doesn't seem like it, but he values his brother very much, even after everything.  And from what I’ve heard and seen, I’m gonna say it goes the same for Hanzo.”

The made McCree smile.  “Yeah.  Genji told me they were pretty close when they were younger.  And I guess that’s good if they can get along again.  Maybe I’m thinkin’ too much about this, but I don’t want to ignore how I feel. I owe them both at least that much.  I just don’t want to push this off and then get into some fight about it down the road.”

Angela smiled, poking at his side.  “You know for someone with your personality, you’re a pretty nice guy, after all.”

“And what is that supposed to mean,” McCree asked with a huff.

 Angela waved him away, scooting off the bed. “Don’t worry about. But I think you should definitely tell him what you just told me.  It might help to ease some of the tension.”

McCree scoffed. “Kinda hard to do that when he’s ignorin’ me. He’s real good at it, ya know.  Must be those ninja like reflexes of his or something.”

Angela laughed.  “Well, what do you say for now we get you out of bed and grab something to eat, off base? As a productive member of society, I’ve been in the lab all morning and I’m starving.”

McCree sighed, pulling himself from his bed as slowly as possible. “What, Fareeha busy or something?”

Angela shoved him for that, obviously hitting the mark.  “She’s discussing mech designs with Hana.  Come on, you could use a shower.”

McCree ran his hand through his hair, smiling.  “You gonna wash my hair for me?”

Angela rolled her eyes.  “You got ten minutes.” 

 

The diner they’d found hadn’t been far from base, a welcome change of pace from the now overcrowded kitchen that seemed to be a hotspot for the team, and McCree found solace in their greasy food and black as tar coffee.  It had almost made him feel like he was back home again, half expecting the tell-tale view of desert and far off towns that embodied New Mexico.

When they’d returned, they quite literally ran into a vibrating Lena, arms full of cans of soda.

 “Hello, loves!” she said, looking between the two excitedly.  “You wouldn’t happen to be on the way to the training arena, would you?  There’s a real neat fight going on between those two ninja guys.  I got stuck with getting every one drinks, though.” She showcased her load, grinning.  “Come on, we gotta hurry or we’ll miss it.” 

Angela threw McCree a ‘what can you do?’ look before following behind the young woman, talking all the while.

“See they were training in separate arenas, but then Hana was all ‘Why don’t you guys spar?’ and Lucio was like ‘That’s probably not a good idea’, but then, that robot guy was like ‘It would be my honor’ so then the other guy-“

There was a loud clanging of metal upon metal when they entered the training room, the first arena lit up and resembling a rather scenic view, virtual trees and buildings spotting the landscape in an oddly familiar set up.

Hana and Lucio were pressed up against the viewing glass, Mei leaning against the open entrance, smiling. 

“I’ve brought drinks!” Lena exclaimed as she made her way over to the group, waving a  soda in one hand as she began to pass them out.  She turned to offer one to McCree and he accepted it graciously.  Angela politely declined. 

Inside the arena, Genji and Hanzo were undoubtedly sparring.  The two moved quickly around the virtual landscape, Genji throwing out stars that came close to his brother’s face and Hanzo retaliating with arrow after arrow.  He was at a slight disadvantage, however, his limited arrows suffering a bit under Genji’s seemingly endless supply of throwing stars.  But he seemed to favor distraction over direct attacks, Hanzo having to defend himself with his bow as a katana would aim for him time and time again. 

“They’re pretty cool, right?” Lena asked McCree, eyes following as Genji jumped back from his brother, dodging a redirected arrow that came close to his face. 

McCree was too distracted to reply, eyes following Hanzo as he moved around the arena, admiring the fluidity of his movements and the way he seemed to fight without much hesitation, focus about him that could only come from years of training. 

He looked down at Lena, and found her grinning from ear to ear. “What?”

Lena kept smiling as she leaned forward to give Angela a conspirital glance. “Nothing, luv.”

            McCree rolled his eyes at the two’s antics, turning back to see Hanzo pulling back on his bow, arrow taught with a clear shot at his brother.  Surprisingly enough, the tattoos on his arm began to glow a bright blue and the color seemed to flow into his bow as he let out a shout barely heard from outside the arena, arrow flying. 

            McCree couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched the twin dragons appear, circling around the arrow as it headed toward Genji.  But Genji stood unmoving, pulling out his sword calmly as he called out something as well.  A bright green seemed to envelop him, and as the dragons drew near, he angled his sword toward them, seeming to catch them on his blade before guiding them around him and moving them back toward his brother, green giving way to blue once more.  

Hanzo quickly broke into a defensive stance, guarding his face as the dragons blew past him, wind whipping wildly as they disappeared into the wall.    

In the silence that followed, Lucio let out a whoop of excitement. “Dude, that was even cooler the second time!”

Hana nodded, keeping her attention on Genji. “Yeah, but how come he can do the weird dragon thing, too?”

Lucio only shrugged, face still pressed against the glass. “Maybe cause they’re brothers?”

“Wait, you’ve seen him do this before?” McCree couldn’t help but ask, moving around Lena to come between the two. 

“Well, duh,” Hana said, rolling her eyes.  “I’ve even sparred with him once or twice.  Mei has, too.”

Mei looked toward them guiltily, but her gaze returned to the two brothers as they moved toward the exit, seeming to talk amongst themselves as they did. “I’ve only seen him use the dragons a few times.  He doesn’t really like to use them unless it’s necessary.”

She waved a moment toward Hanzo, giving him a thumbs up in approval. He smiled in reply, but when he spotted McCree it faded.  

“That was really something, Hanzo.  Genji,” Angela commended, seeming amused by the way Genji’s green glow appeared to brighten at her words. Hanzo looked between them, intrigued.  McCree reckoned that he didn’t know two had been a thing once, way back when. 

“That’s some pretty crazy stuff you guys got goin’ on there,” he said loudly, moving aside Angela to stand before them.  “What with those dragons and all.  You never used that party trick back when I knew ya.” Genji titled his head, posture seeming apologetic.    

“At the time, it was difficult for me to call upon my dragon. They are a symbol of my family, after all,” he explained, turning towards his brother.  “Besides, it is my brother who was heir and given domain over the two dragons.  Mine is simply a consolation prize, as I am the second son.”

“You must not underestimate your strength, Genji,” Hanzo defended almost naturally, placing a hand upon his brother’s shoulder firmly. “Quantity does not undermine quality.  True strength is a balance of both.”

Genji seemed to take this advice to heart, pleased by his brother’s encouragements; even beneath his visor, McCree could tell the man was smiling. 

“You should probably listen to him.  Big brother advice is the best kinda advice, or so I’ve heard,” McCree teased, hoping to get Hanzo to speak to him directly, but the man had already moved aside to talk amongst the others. “Your brother really doesn’t like me, does he?”

Genji shook his head. “I believe it may rather be the opposite.”

“Huh?” McCree turned to Angela for an explanation, but she only offered up a smile and a pat on the back.

It was then Mei announced she’d be stealing Hanzo for a while, Angela quickly opting to tag along as she had a few things to discuss with her, scientist to scientist. 

“You’ve really fallen hard, huh?” Lena said, appearing behind McCree with a laugh as he swatted at her. 

“Aw, don’t make fun of him,” Lucio defended, but the look he threw McCree said otherwise.

“Yeah, but it is kinda pathetic,” Hana deadpanned. “You’d better stop hesitating if you ever want to push past those walls.” She’d pushed past him pointedly, not even bothering to face him as she spoke.

Lena followed her, seemingly trying to reprimand her for her teasing if her hand motions were anything to go by.  She zoomed back a moment later.  “Hana and I are gonna go play some video games, if you want to join?” Lucio immediately joined in and McCree threw up his hands, already exhausted by the three. 

“I think I’ll pass.  I’m not very good at the whole video game thing, and I’ve got a few errands to run anyway.  Ang would say it’s what I get, for sleeping in and all.”

Lena seemed to accept his refusal, waving goodbye as she and Lucio caught up to Hana, the three of them talking rapidly as they left. 

McCree watched them as he leaned against controls, arena still on and the image of twin blue dragons playing over and over again in his mind, accompanied by a smile longed for since the previous night.

“I’ve really done myself in this time, I haven’t I?” he said to no one, and left the training room without looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Genji's lights change with his mood. 
> 
> Also, notice that little update to the chapters? The last couple got kinda long so I'm trying to break them up. Sorry. 
> 
> send anymore rad genji headcanons over to daydreamjamesdean on tumblr if you want


	5. Past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree has some long talks and Genji is definitely the best friend he's ever had (but don't tell anyone, alright?)

The rest of the day passed slowly for McCree, a majority of his time spent going over mission specs with Winston, deciding who he’d take along with him.  So far he’d chosen Genji and Lena, adding on Hana only after Winston’s recommendation for someone who could provide support from the outside if needed.  After that, it was mostly the scientist droning on and on about the mission being the ‘utmost priority’ and how ‘stealth was key’.  But honestly, McCree had been around the block once or twice himself and he knew how these things kinda things turned out: you go in hoping for the best and come out prepared for the fucking worst.  He’d found the latter was more his specialty anyway.

After an awkward dinner of attempting to speak with Hanzo and being ignored spectacularly, Angela had invited him to help her in her lab for the rest of the evening, but from the looks Fareeha was throwing him, he politely declined.  Instead, he decided to tag along with Lena, deciding to see if the TV in the rec room was free as there wasn’t much else to do.

As they walked, they fell into an easy conversation, finding themselves reminiscing about the last time the team had been together. 

“It’s really amazing” Lena said, walking backwards to face McCree as they strolled through the halls.  “Having everyone back again.  And there’s even more members, too! But I feel so old now.” Her smile fell dramatically, shoulders hunching in defeat.

McCree laughed.  “Get back to me in ten years, and then we can talk about how old ya are.” 

Lena recovered quickly, rolling her eyes. “You’re not that old.  Reinhardt’s old.  Besides, Genji’s around your age, isn’t he? And his brother, too.  What’s his name again?” She tapped her chin thoughtfully, but McCree could see the smile on her lips.

“You know what is name is, Lena,” he said with a sigh, guiding her around a corner so she didn’t run into anything. 

She swatted him away, offended. “Yeah, but you’re so mopey every time someone brings him up.  Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“It’s more like a fight we didn’t have.”

Lena pondered this.  “Is it about the brother versus brother stuff?”

McCree stopped in his walk, surprised to say the least.  “How did ya know about that?”

Lena just shrugged.  “It’s kinda hard to miss I mean, we were both around when Genji first got here.  It’s not too hard to put two and two together.”  McCree stared at her, unconvinced.  “Fine. Fine.  Angie told me.  But only because I had a sneakin’ suspicion, and what not. But he seems like a nice guy.  And his dragons are so cool!  I wish Genji would have done stuff like that back on the old team.”

She huffed and McCree watched her spin on her heels, facing forward.  “You’re not…put off by that, or anything? About what he did?”

“Why would I be?” Lena said over her shoulder, seeming genuinely confused. “Not like I’m gonna judge a guy I barely know.  Besides, Genji seems to be okay with him and that’s good enough for me.  I’m not really one to hold a grudge, and stuff.  Besides, Hanzo tells really cool stories.”

McCree felt a bit disheartened by her reply, wondering why it was only him who was so hung up on the past.  “Yeah,” was all he said, listening as Lena gushed about the man’s storytelling, how they were always full of really cool mythology and sword fights and, on occasion, heartbreak.

Lena must have noticed his silence, as she’d paused in her gushing to backtrack, leaning towards McCree. “Why don’t you just talk to him, huh? He’s not a scary guy.”

McCree shook his head. “It ain’t that easy.”

Lena thought about this a moment, but came back steadfast her argument. “Like I said, he’s a pretty reserved guy. You should talk to him.  Maybe he’s just scared or something.’”

McCree looked down at her.  “You think he’s scared of me?”

“I think he’s scared of what you think about him,” she said seriously.  It was a rare sight, and McCree felt sobered by it. 

He reached out a hand to pat her on the back.  “Ya know, I hate when you get all serious on me.  Cause you’re ususally right.”

Lena smile went wide, teeth showing, but her reply was cut off by a loud, aggravated shout that echoed down the hall.  She looked toward it curiously, dashing forward before McCree could stop her, and entered into the room, door wide open.   

McCree followed.  “Hey, Lena-“

Inside the room, it was a disaster.  It seemed the rec room had been completely overtaken by Hana and Lucio, the flat screen TV displaying a flashing screen, some game throwing bright colors across it, and there were various amounts of snack and soft drinks floating around, littering the floor and tables.  There were game cases lying open, individual discs stacked high without a care, indicating the two had probably been there for a while.  No wonder they hadn’t been at dinner.

Hana was mid gulp from a large liter of soda, free hand pressing rapidly at her controller.  There was a loud crashing sound and Lucio dropped his own controller, hands covering his face.

“Not again!” he shouted, trying to ignore Hana’s gloating beside him.  Genji was quietly sitting on the other side of her and when Lucio threw his controller over he caught it with ease.  “Your turn, dude.”

Genji only nodded, visor still down, obscuring his face, but McCree could tell by his attentive posture that he was excited to be playing. 

McCree grinned.  “Well, well.  What do we have here?”

Lucio turned around, waving.

“Hey, guys! Come to watch Hana get her butt kicked?” Lena was beside him in a second, sitting down beside him with a giggle, legs crossed.   

Hana shot them both a mean glare, but said nothing as the game began.  It was something to do with driving, but there were flying objects and explosions involved, so McCree had no idea what they were actually playing.  He’d never been very good with all that techno stuff, especially video games.  They always just left him confused and irritated.  

“Is Hanzo gonna play next?” Lena asked innocently, pointing behind her.

McCree followed her gaze to the far end of the couch, separate from the group on the floor.  Hanzo was leaning against the arm casually, an opened book in his lap, and seemed to have been watching the screen with interest before Lena had said his name.  When she did, he looked toward her, then noticed McCree.

“Hey there,” McCree said, adding in a tip of his hat for good measure.

Hanzo didn’t even try to keep his gaze, eyes darting back to the screen then the floor within a moment.  There was a weird silence that followed, the sounds of the game echoing around them until Genji was, unsurprisingly, named the winner with a loud crash.

“What? No way!” Hana jumped to her knees and glared daggers at the screen, Genji’s player jumping up excitedly as balloons rained down around him.  “I want a rematch.  Best two out of three.”

Genji shrugged, and Lucio whispered something to Lena that made her laugh. 

Hanzo stood as they talked amongst each other, laughs turning into shouts of encouragement as Hana focused all her attention on the screen, Genji nonchalant as ever as they began round two.  He moved with his head down, brushing past McCree as he headed towards the door.

“Hey, Hanzo,” he said, but the man ignored him.  “Hey-!” But Hanzo was gone, door sliding shut firmly behind him before he could do much else.  There was a sound of another crash from behind him and when he turned around he found Genji staring up at him curiously.  Hana raising a fist in excitement as her player bounded up and down, drowning in balloons. 

“Jesse?” Genji asked in his silence, voice still tinged by that mechanical tone McCree always found comforting.  It reminded him of the good ol’ days, long nights of talking with the team spent in crowded motel rooms and darting through back alleys. It had been the closest thing to a family he’d ever had, other than his ma.  

He waved a hand in dismissal, smiling.  “It’s fine.”  He sat down on the sofa, preferring it over the crowded floor, and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling, the sounds of his team fighting over who got the controller next washing over him as he closed his eyes.  

 

Eventually, video games turned into a movie marathon of films at lease one person in the room had never seen. The conversation prior had been filled with surprised gasps and fast paced summaries that proved more confusing than helpful. 

They were only on their second movie, some Korean drama Hana had picked, exclaiming about how the acting was amazing and the romance was just so good.  However, the subtitles were starting to strain McCree’s eyes and he closed them a moment, only to reopen and find he’d dozed off for most of the movie.

“Old man,” Hana had said when he’d yawned, frowning as she clicked eject on the DVD player. 

“Hey, it’s his loss.” Lucio found McCree’s yawn to be contagious, raising a hand to his mouth.  “It was actually a pretty good movie.  Kinda sad at the end, though.”

“I liked it,” Lena said from the floor, leaning against the man’s legs.  Everyone else had moved to the couch, complaining of sore butts and cramped legs part way through the first movie. “That girl was super cool! She was so fast.”

“Well, duh.  She was number one in the region for the 100m sprint.  She was a track legend at her high school.  It’s what made it so hard for boys to talk to her,” Hana explained as if it was obvious, an uncharacteristic smile coming to her lips, betraying her excitement as she closed the DVD case with a snap. “Anyway, I think I’m gonna head in for the night. Besides, the old man can barely stay awake.”

McCree made a face at that, but didn’t argue.  He was kinda tired, even if he’d slept for most of the day. Maybe he really was getting old.

Lucio and Lena decided they’d turn in for the night as well, but Genji remained silent in his seat beside McCree, the green of his suit dimmed down to a dull light, seemingly mindful of the late hour.

“Not tired?” he asked, and Genji only nodded, looking at the DVD laying in his lap. It was an older movie, something that came out around the time McCree had left Overwatch for good.  He was pretty sure the two of them had seen it in theaters, way back when. “That’s alright.  We can stay up for one more.” 

Genji’s glow brightened at his words, moving excitedly from the couch to put in the movie. It made him wonder how long it’d been since the man had had someone to hang out with. 

 

The movie was a little less exciting than he remembered, although he’d been younger at the time and more suckered in by the cool spy characters and the car chases and shoot outs they seemed to find themselves in every other scene.  This made it a bit hard to not nod off as the movie seemed to drag on, peppered by boring dialogue and mostly concerned expression.  But he did his best to stay awake, if only for Genji’s sake.

The man had actually curled up beside him part way through the movie, knees pulled to his chest as he leaned his head against McCree’s shoulder, a familiar position from days past.  There’d always been an easy familiarity between the two of them, a deep friendship coming easily for the two of them.  Genji was easy to talk to, although reserved at times, but McCree had always attributed that to his circumstances.  As he’d gotten to know the man, he found him to be more outgoing, finding his love for games and pranks a nice change of pace to the serious atmosphere of the old team.

The situation itself brought up memories of movie nights past, when Morrison and Reyes were still talking, were still alive, and would argue over movie tastes while McCree and Genji encouraged them, Angela always making way too much popcorn and sharing happily with Ana and Winston, Fareeha sitting on her mother’s lap as Lena taught her some half-mumbled rhyme from her childhood.

When the movie ended, McCree realized how dark it was in the room, the faint glow of Genji’s armor like a nightlight at his side.  He watched them a moment, one hand coming up to rest on the man’s head casually, reminiscent of how he always used to ruffle the other’s hair. 

“It is strange isn’t it,” Genji said, gaze still on the TV.  “This new team.”

“They’re alright.  A nice bunch of kids.” Every day, McCree found his soft spot for them growing, slowly creeping into his heart. They had a kind of energy he hadn’t seen in a long time. “Makes us seem kinda old though, huh?”

Genji laughed.  “I…had missed this.  Being part of a team.”

“Where did you end of going anyhow?  Ang was kinda vague about it when I asked.” After the team fell apart, everyone had gone their separate way.  The fallout was too big, too messy to make any sense of.  Most had disappeared without a word, some leaving only a message or two in their wake.

Genji hesitated, gaze seeming to drift.  “If you recall, after Angela had helped me I was less than thrilled with my…condition.  It was hard for me to accept what I was and I found began doubting many things.”  He paused as if remembering himself, but suddenly seemed to brighten.  “I had found Master Zenyatta by chance and he took me in, cared for me, and helped me to come terms with who I was, who I am.  He is a kind and wise teacher, and I owe him many things.”

McCree smiled, relieved by his friend’s positive words. “Sounds like quite the guy.”

Genji’s suit whirred a moment, small puffs of steam venting his suit, as if embarrassed. “I believe he was invited to become a member of the team, so I am sure you will have the chance to meet him soon.  He is very accepting of others.”

  _Even me_ , his words seemed to say and McCree hated to think his friend saw himself in such a way, as something other than who he was. “Aw, come on, now. I bet you’re still as handsome as ever under that mask of yours.”  He gave his best smile, but Genji still faced away from him.  “Hey.  We’ve been friends for almost forever.  You know I wouldn’t lie to you.”  He tapped his visor lightly, as if proving a point.  Back then, Genji’d never wore it other than in battle, always smiling in light of his injuries.  “Take it off, would ya.  I know you don’t like wearin’ it.”

Genji seemed to concede, letting out a sigh as he raised a hand to remove his face plate with a slight hiss of pressurized air. 

He looked almost the same as McCree had seen him last, wide green eyes rimmed with dark, purple bruises, a bit darker than he’d seen them last, wondering the other’d been sleeping properly.  His skin was still scarred and pulled in certain places, lips chapped as always, and McCree smiled at the familiarity.

“See? What did I tell you?” he teased, tapping a knuckle against the other’s cheek, a bit sunken in, cheekbones prominent.  “As handsome as ever.  A bit rugged lookin, but it looks good on ya.”

Genji seemed embarrassed by the attention, lips pressing together as he hid his smile.  It reminded McCree of how Hanzo would do the same sometimes when he was nervous, lips pressed together as if trying to keep something in.  The thought left him unsettled, made him wonder why it was so hard to get along with the man when it was so easy to make friends with his brother.  Genji was smart and funny and never purposefully ignored him (well, except for that one time, but McCree had deserved that) and he found it made him angry when he thought about all the thing’s Hanzo did that annoyed him.  Why couldn’t he be easy to read like his brother?  Why couldn’t he just smile at McCree like he did everybody else? Why couldn’t he just-

“Jesse?” McCree was pulled from his thoughts, a deep scowl on his face as he found Genji staring at him. His eyes were searching, obviously worried, and McCree could see they were a bit bloodshot around the edges.

“Sorry.  Sorry,” he apologized, trying to shake away his bad mood.  Before he really knew what he was doing, he’d tipped his head downward, resting his forehead against Genji’s with a sigh. “Why couldn’t it have been you instead?”

 “Jesse?” Genji asked again, obviously confused by his friend’s words but willing to listen.  As he searched for what to say, McCree heard the swish of the door opening.  When he looked up, it was already closing.

McCree found Genji shaking his head at it, as if amused.  “I think I understand some things better now.  However, you may want to go after my brother.”

McCree startled, turning fully in his seat to stare at the door.  “Don’t tell me that was him.”  He’d thought it’d been Hana or something, come back to grab a forgotten movie.  He hadn’t really cared what any of them would have thought about his and Genji’s closeness, used to people questioning their friendship.  However, Hanzo was a different story.

Genji smiled, a hand placed upon McCree’s shoulder. “I am surprised he did not say anything, though. My brother has never been a very quiet person.” There was good natured, brotherly teasing somewhere under his words, and it was odd to hear.  Hanzo had been described as a monster for a long time, after all.  Way back when.

 “Do you think he hates me?” McCree asked before he could stop himself.

Genji let himself laugh again, kinda quiet and a bit raspy. “I think it may be the opposite.”  He pushed McCree of the couch, reminding him of his friend’s strength.  “I believe the correct phrase would be to ‘Go get ‘em, cowboy.’”

McCree swatted him away, offended by the other’s teasing, but couldn’t hide his happiness at seeing Genji in a good mood.  It had been almost depressing to think he’d have to deal with two gloomy Shimadas.  “Yeah, yeah,” he said as he left, and he could of sworn he heard Genji laughing at him again when he did.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh I can't believe I got this out it's so late. I don't know if I'll get to post the other one tonight, but it's kinda the climax chapter and I feel bad making you guys wait but like I also gotta get up early tomorrow and sleep. so idk
> 
> McCree/Genji friendship is the purest friendship and you can fight me on that. Actually, all friendship is pure which is why I write about it so much in my fics, whoops. 
> 
> Also I don't know how to write Lena, sorry. 
> 
> send any characterization hate over to daydreamjamesdean on tumblr


	6. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I made him cry. I'm sorry.

Hanzo was walking with a purpose, eyes trained on the pattern of the carpet as he headed towards his room.  The halls were quiet and no matter how hard he tried to rid himself of the image, all he could see was McCree pushed close to his brother, a sense of intimacy to them that he knew he would never be able to achieve.  It created a feeling within him that felt a bit like jealousy, and that worried him most of all. 

When he reached his room he paused, collecting himself as he let out a long, weighted breath.  He was acting childish, he shouldn’t be allowing something so trivial to affect him. It wasn’t as if he’d ever been that close to McCree, that there was any chance of them becoming closer than they were, especially now.

“Hanzo!”

Hanzo looked up to find McCree coming around the corner, waving as he moved towards him with a purpose.  He quickly entered his door key and slipped inside the room, letting the door shut firmly behind him without a word.  A moment later, there was a loud banging as McCree called to him from the other side.

“Hey, Hanzo.  Open up! I just want to talk to ya.”

Hanzo leaned against the door, feeling exhausted.  “There is nothing to discuss.  I had only wished to retrieve my book.”

“Your book?” he heard McCree ask aloud, obviously more to himself than Hanzo. He was sure the man had noticed the book lying in his lap earlier in the evening, before he’d left out of embarrassment, unable to even look McCree in the face. He often had one with him, using it to fill in the gaps of time between training and meals. “It’s kinda late for reading, ain’t it?”

“I had only wished to retrieve it,” Hanzo explained again, turning toward the door so McCree could hear him better.  “I apologize if I had disturbed you, but it is late and I would ask you to please leave.”

“But you didn’t even get your book,” McCree said, sounding confused. But Hanzo remained silent, hoping the man would take the hint and simply leave.  “Hey, come on,” he tried again, and there was a soft thunk against the door.  “Look, can you please open the door?  If I keep shouting from out here, Ang is gonna yell at me.” 

It was true that Angela had recently moved in on the floor, having complained about the distance between her old room and her lab, and the thought of her coming out to investigate made Hanzo uneasy.

When he finally decided to open the door, McCree seemed to stagger forward as if he’d been leaning on it. 

“Listen, I’m just gonna get right to it,” he said, stepping into Hanzo’s space. “About me and your brother, it’s not-”

Hanzo stopped him, hand in his face as a clear indication that no explanation was needed.  “As I have said, I am sorry if I’d interrupted.”

“You didn’t interrupt nothin’” McCree said firmly, seeming frustrated. “And why were you coming so late anyway?  You always go to bed early, so if you forgot your book why didn’t you just come back for it earlier?”

Hanzo didn’t answer, allowing McCree to fill in the gaps with his silence.

“What?  Were you hoping I’d be gone by then or something?” he said after a moment, unbelieving. “What did I do wrong to make you dislike me so much?  Why are you so bent on avoidin’ me like I’m some goddamn plague?”

Hanzo could feel a headache coming on, his lack of sleep paired with the persistence of the other taking its toll.  It was late, and this was no what he had wanted. “As much as I would like to have this conversation, it is very late and I am sure my brother is awaiting your return.  Please, I would not wish to delay you any further.”

McCree made a frustrated sound, removing his hat from his head. “Why do ya keep doing that?  Pushing me away and stuff.” He ran a hand through his hair, an obvious nervous habit. “I don’t like your brother, Hanzo.  Not like that.  I…”

“You what?” Hanzo asked, curious at the other’s lack of words.  Whatever it was the man had to say, he wished he would just it already.  

“I like you, alright,” McCree blurted out, surprising Hanzo, hands waving wildly as he spoke. “I can’t stop thinking about ya and it seems everyone in this stupid base knows it and I can’t take it anymore.  I miss talking to ya and seeing you smile and…and it’s botherin’ me.  You’re botherin’ me, but like in a good way.  You don’t have to like me back or nothin’, but I would appreciate if you’d at least talk to me again.  I know you might hate me by now, and that you think there’s some stuff between us, but can’t we at least be friends again?” He was looking at Hanzo expectantly, brows scrunched together. “At least say somethin’.”

Hanzo wanted to reply, but he was at a loss, thoughts racing as he felt his self-doubt rising like bile in his throat. He wanted to believe the man, but he did not understand how he could say such things, how he could talk of him so fondly, care for him… “You are too kind,” he said, knowing hoping a simple dismissal would get the man to understand, to leave him. “I do not….I am afraid I am not worthy of your affections.  What I have done, what I have put my brother and your friends through, it is unforgiveable.  I thank you for the kindness you have shown me this far, but you are a good man, Jesse, and I would not wish to impede on you any further.” 

McCree didn’t seem to falter at his words, instead putting his his hat back on his head. He moved closer to Hanzo, pressing a single finger hard against his chest.  “Listen, just because you want me to stop caring about you doesn’t mean I’m going too, alright? And stop puttin’ me on some damn pedestal.  I ain’t that great.  I was a real punk as a kid, and I’ll admit I still kinda am.  Remember how I told you about my gang?”

“That hardly constitutes you as a bad man,” Hanzo rationalized. Being a kid and hanging around with a bad crowd was hardly comparable to trying to kill your own brother.

“But I still wasn’t a very good one,” McCree countered, hands falling to his hips.  “I cheated, lied, and hurt people a lot of people.  I’ve done things I haven’t told anyone, and I honestly don’t know if I ever will.  I get it though, after a while the only way I could keep my head up was by not caring, by putting on airs and pushing everyone away, same as you.  But it turned me into a bit of a bastard.  Fortunately, when I joined this team, the first time around. I met a man named Reyes, my commander soon enough, and he whooped my ass from dusk to dawn every day because of my attitude. I hated it, hated him sometimes if I’m bein’ honest, but he told me somethin’ I will never forget. That even when I was at my lowest, doubtin’ myself and my place on the team, I could change.  That after everythin’ I’d done, I could still turn it around.  He told me that I could become a good guy, a better one at the very least, if I just kept workin’ for it. So that’s what I’ve been doin’, tryin’ to right my wrongs and all that. Now, that don’t mean I’m not hard on myself now and then or that I’m not accountable for what I’ve done, but I’m not gonna let all that determine how other people see me or how I see myself.  And you sure as hell shouldn’t let it do the same to you, either. You might see yourself as some kinda villain, but, honestly, I don’t.  I really don’t.”

The emotions Hanzo felt in that moment were indescribable.  He knew McCree was right, was ready to take his words and run with them.  He’d always wanted to think that he could change, had always tried his best to do so.  His yearly visits to the temple had been testimony of that, the guilt he felt at his brother’s death fueling his actions as he begin his slow crawl toward a hollow redemption.  But even through all that, he knew it was no use, that in the end there was no redemption for men like him.  But hearing McCree’s words, they stirred something inside of him, a thin sliver of hope that he found himself reaching toward, clinging to it. 

 “I had thought that what I was doing was right” he confessed quietly, hating the way his voice wavered as he spoke. “That it was for the good of my family.  I did not imagine, could not have imagined…” It hurt to recall the memory, the feel of the sword in his hand as he delivered the final blow.  It had always hurt, but Hanzo had told himself to never let it show.  He did not deserve to mourn, to feel the relief of sorrow pass through him. Yet here was this man, this loud, stubborn man who saw through all of that and told him it that it was okay.  That even after everything he’d done, he was allowed to feel remorse, allowed to change. 

“I am sorry,” Hanzo said, pressing a hand to his face as he felt tears begin to sting his eyes. It been many years since he had allowed himself to cry, and the feeling was odd, his face growing warm. “You must think me a fool.”

McCree chuckled, hands coming up to grab Hanzo’s face, pointing it towards him.  “Well, maybe a little bit.  But so am I, and if that don’t make us a perfect pair then I don’t know what does.” He laughed again, smiling as Hanzo’s vision blurred with tears, a few trickling down his face. 

“You really are a fool,” he said, meaning it, and McCree smiled.

“Yeah, but I’m your fool if it’s any consolation,” he reminded, and kissed him. 

Hanzo had never been like his brother when it came to relationships, unable to even note one that had held substantial worth in his life.  So it went that his experience with kissing was a bit lacking to say the least, but having McCree kiss him made his pulse quicken, a peculiar warmth settling over him as the man held on to him, kept him close. His lips were a bit chapped, rougher than Hanzo had imagined, but his mouth seemed hesitant, as if holding back.

So Hanzo tilted his head, allowing his mouth to part in order to show the man that he wasn’t worried, that he trusted him.  In response, McCree pulled him closer, one arm wrapping around his waist protectively, the other still cradling his jaw as he kissed him further.   

When they parted, Hanzo let his eyes close as if savoring the moment, and the heat of the other’s mouth left a tingling sensation upon his lips.  When he opened them, he found McCree watching him, thumb rubbing circles against his cheek. 

“You’re not gonna run away again, are ya?” he asked, teasing, but Hanzo could hear the anxiety in his words, could see the worry of him disappearing again on McCree’s face.  It made him wondered just how much his silence had hurt the other.

So Hanzo allowed himself to smile, shaking his head slowly as he caught the other’s wrist in his hand, turning to lay a small, chaste kiss upon it.  “I do not think you would let me.”

McCree’s face grew red at the action, but was quickly followed by an overly confident grin.  “Damn right I won’t.  Did ya know I won second place two years runnin’ at my county fair’s junior calf roping competition?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, unsurprised as ever, before leaning up to kiss McCree this time, enjoying the way the man followed his lead, pliant against his mouth.  It made something light settle in his stomach, tingling a bit with excitement.

“You know, you’re not as bad of a kisser as I thought ya would be, darlin’” McCree teased and Hanzo pushed him away with a sigh.  “Aw, now come on.  Don’t make that face.  Here.” He kissed him quickly, then kissed him again right under his jaw.  “Better?”

Hanzo felt his face heat up as he nodded and was pulled into a hug, hiding his face as let himself recall McCree’s earlier confession.

“Do you really like me?” he said, needing a straight answer before he began doubting himself again, doubting whatever it was between them.

McCree squeezed him tighter, laying a hand on his head, a light kiss following suite.  “I really do.”

And for Hanzo, that was enough.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating in the middle of the day, who am I?? Jk I missed the thing i was supposed to wake up for today so I thought I might as well update. As you can see there's one chapter left, but this is also kinda the end. Like you could stop reading here if you want and you wouldn't really miss anything as the next chapter kinda ties into another story I'm gonna be starting soon. I'll explain more at the end of that chapter, so read on if you want the Overwatch shenanigans and meta to continue, because oh boy do I have some thoughts. 
> 
> Come scream with me because I go back to school tomorrow over at daydreamjamesdean on tumblr


	7. Here I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one story ends and another begins.

Hanzo had sent McCree back to his room that night against his protests to stay and “keep him company”.  McCree had complained, of course, but he settled for a goodnight kiss instead. Hanzo had made sure to show him out the door quite quickly, the wink the man sent his way only telling that if he allowed him to stay any longer he may not be able to dissuade him so easily.

That night Hanzo had found it hard to sleep, his mind reeling with the day’s events, and he ended up sleeping in later than usual the next morning because of it. Deciding to forgo his usual morning routine given the late hour, he headed for the kitchen, half-wondering whose turn it was to make breakfast. When he arrived, he was greeted by an arm around his waist and a kiss to the cheek that caught him very much off guard.

“Good mornin’, darlin’” a deep, gravelly voice said, followed by a yawn as McCree let go of him to grab himself another cup of coffee.  Hanzo dazedly sat down beside a smiling Mei, Angela following with a smug look from across the table. 

“What?” he asked uncharacteristically, looking between the two smiling women.   

Mei only giggled and Angela rolled her eyes, fist bumping McCree as he moved around the table to sit beside Hanzo. 

Hanzo looked at the plate slid his way.  “Ang made pancakes,” McCree said happily and dug into his own stack, almost twice the size of Hanzo’s.

The four of them ate in relative silence after that, content on enjoying the quiet of the morning, but it wasn’t long before a speeding Lena tore into the room, grabbing her own breakfast to go along with an extra plate for Winston. 

“He works too hard.  Doesn’t eat properly,” she explained as she stacked her pancakes with lightning speed, only pausing to look between Hanzo and McCree on her way out. “Oh! Congratulations, luvs!”

She was gone before Hanzo could even register her words, choking a bit on his food as he caught her meaning, and the table erupted into laughter, much to his embarrassment.

“Aw, cheer up, darlin’” McCree soothed and caught him off guard with a quick kiss that had Mei and Angela looking at each other with wide eyes.

There was a gagging noise from the doorway then, and Hanzo turned to see Hana entering the kitchen, Lucio right behind her.  They had matching shirts on, proclaiming them Gamer 1 and Gamer 2.  Hana was, unsurprisingly, number 1.

“You told me they made up, but you didn’t tell me they were being gross,” she complained, grabbing herself a plate before passing one to Lucio. 

“I think it’s nice,” Lucio defended, accepting the plate graciously.  “At least they’re not moping anymore.”

McCree clicked his tongue.  “Now, now.  Just cause you’re jealous-“

Hana rolled her eyes, pointing a fork at McCree.  “Why would I be jealous of two old men kissing?”

McCree only shrugged, scooting closer to Hanzo with a smile.  Hanzo ignored him, concentrating on his food. 

“I don’t know, Jesse.  You two might just be in the running for new team dads,” Angela teased and Mei nodded in agreement. 

McCree shook his head, leaning forward in his seat. “I ain’t nobody’s dad, Ang.”

Angela glanced over her shoulder at Lucio and Hana, the two currently reasoning out how much syrup they could eat before going into a sugar coma.

McCree made a noise of annoyance, but Hanzo could tell his heart wasn’t in it.  He liked the kids more than he let on.

“I liked it better when you were frowning at him,” Hana said as she sat down, noticing the way Hanzo was smiling fondly at McCree. “Ugh.”

Hanzo paused a bit at being called out, but McCree caught his gaze and offered up a reassuring smile, placing a hand upon his thigh and squeezing it with a wink.

“I think I’ve lost my appetite.” Hana made a sound of disgust, putting the cap back on the syrup as Lucio knocked her shoulder with his. 

McCree let out a chuckle that said he didn’t blame her, the others joining in with their own teasing remarks, and Hanzo felt something lighten in him as they spoke, a familiar feeling he had not known he’d missed; for a moment, if he dared, he’d say it almost felt like home.

 

Mei and Angela excused themselves to the lab after the meal, something about bio samples that needed culturing, and Hana talked about catching up on some updates for her mech while Lucio wanted to practice with his new healing tunes in the training room.  That left McCree and Hanzo to clean up the kitchen, which they did rather awkwardly, McCree always leaning into and touching Hanzo as he would stare intently at the plate he was washing, ignoring the man as best he could.

Eventually McCree gave up and, when they were done, he simply followed Hanzo out of the kitchen and down the hall, humming to himself.

“Do you plan to follow me all morning?” Hanzo asked as he turned a corner, looking over his shoulder to find McCree smiling lazily at him.

“As a matter of fact, my schedule is completely open for the next-“

“McCree.  Hanzo.”  

Hanzo turned forward to find a rather serious looking Fareeha walking towards them, out of suit yet still as tall and intimidating as ever. 

“There’s going to be a mission briefing soon and I was told to accompany you so you arrived on time.” She looked pointedly at McCree, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to try and escape; the man only smiled. 

“Alright, alright.  Guess I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?” McCree turned to Hanzo with a wink.  “Don’t go missin’ me too much, now.”

Hanzo was unamused as he watched the two walked away. They seemed to fall into an easy conversation and he wondered if the woman was yet another member of the old Overwatch team McCree always talked about, although she seemed a bit too young given the years. 

The woman was a heavy reminder that there was still a large part of McCree’s life Hanzo didn’t know about. But he shook his head at the thought, driving it out, and decided there were better things to be doing with his free time than worrying over such trivial things.

 

“So here’s the thing,” McCree said as he folded a pair of jeans neatly and laid it on an ever growing pile of clothes. There was a black duffle bag beside it, unzipped and empty. “Turns out we’re leaving first thing in the morning.”

Hanzo didn’t bother to hide the confusion on his face. “I thought you were not to go until next week?”

McCree nodded, holding up a black t-shirt and sniffing it before stuffing it in the duffle. “Well, that’s the thing with these kind of missions. They tend to be kind of all over the place. If I had had a nickel for every time I’d been pulled out of bed and into a mission when I was with Blackwatch, well….Okay, I wouldn’t be rich, but I’d have quite a few nickels.”

Hanzo could tell McCree was trying to lighten the mood, but there was too much unknown for him to feel satisfied. “I would feel better if you would at least let me know where you are going.”

“No, can do, sweetheart.  Top secret is top secret, Winston’s orders.”

“Then let me come with you,” Hanzo said, one hand moving outward as he spoke. “I can be of more help than my brother, at the very least. You have enough close range combatants with Lena and yourself. If this mission is such a priority should you not have a capable sniper on the team rather than a mech waiting outside the perimeter as a protective measure against-“

McCree crossed the room with a sigh, placing two hands on his shoulders.  “Look, I know you’re worried. I get it. But we got this. We’ve all done this before, seasoned veterans if you’d believe it.”

Hanzo wanted to argue, but he knew the man was right.  “I know.”

“Then what’s got you all hung up, huh?” McCree looked at him a moment before smiling. “What, worried I won’t come back or somethin’?”

Hanzo felt himself freeze, the man’s words hitting a bullseye.

McCree sighed as he pulled Hanzo into a tight hug, holding on even when he tried to pull away. “Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo,” he breathed, laughing a bit. “If anyone’s gonna be the death of me, it’ll probably be you.”

Hanzo didn’t find his words funny, but McCree let go of him anyway, tipping his chin up at him with a hand. “If I promise to come back to ya, will that make ya feel better? I am a man of my word, after all.”

Hanzo pushed his hand away. “You are-”

“A pain?” McCree finished for him, returning to his bed to finish packing. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Comes with the package, unfortunately.”

Hanzo decided to forgo any further arguing; he knew McCree would just keep avoiding any kind of serious conversation on the matter.

“You’re gonna come see me off in the morning though, right?” McCree called after him as he turned to leave, a smug look on his face that told Hanzo he already knew the answer.

 _Of course_ , Hanzo thought to himself, but decided to not give McCree the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

 

The next morning Hanzo waited patiently in one of the base’s aircraft hangars as his fellow teammates said their goodbyes and were wished a safe return. McCree had still not arrived and he was debating whether he should stay or just leave and get on with his morning practice when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  He turned around only to be kissed quite forcibly by a grinning McCree, knocking him back a bit on his feet.

“I’ll be back before ya know it,” the man assured as they parted, tipping his hat up with a smile.

“Just try to come back in one piece,” Hanzo replied as he straightened himself, annoyed at the other’s forwardness but no longer surprised by it. 

“Hey. This ain’t my first rodeo, ya know.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Don’t worry, luv! I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble,” Lena said as she pounced on the two of them, bringing the three of them together into a rather awkward group hug.  Genji wasn’t far behind her, and Hanzo pulled himself away long enough to wish him farewell as well.

“Good luck, brother,” he said and Genji seem to take his words in stride.

“Do not worry. I will look after Jesse.” Genji gestured behind his brother to where McCree was explaining to Lena something about his belt, BAMF written across it in large letters. Hanzo had to control the urge to hide his face in his hands at the sight.

Winston called to them from outside the aircraft’s cargo bay, something about being on time for once, and Lena pulled Genji and McCree away in a hurry, joining Hana and Angela as they entered the plane.

As the bay door began to close, Hanzo caught McCree’s gaze, earning him a tip of the hat and a cocky two fingered salute in return. 

“Do not worry. They will be back before we know it.” Hanzo turned to find Fareeha at his side, watching as the hangar doors opened and the plane took off down the runway. 

Hanzo watched it lift into the sky, disappearing from sight. “Yes. I am sure they will be.”

           

He tried to take his mind off of it, but every day that passed only confirmed the logical conclusion. They’d only been scheduled to be gone three days, four or five if everything went to hell.  It was now day six and Hanzo found he was at his wits end, trying everything to calm his racing mind.

He was currently shooting in the practice range, half paying attention to where his arrows flew as he tried not to think about his brother lying broken in some back alley, McCree collapsed and buried under some building, Lena’s eyes unmoving beneath her googles, Angela bleeding out as she crawled to safety, Hana running for her life-

"They’re back!”

Lucio had run into the arena, pulling Hanzo from his thoughts, and was smiling wide as he motioned over his shoulder. Hanzo didn’t even bother shutting off his simulation before following him to the hangar.  

Just as Lucio had said, the team was there, looking a bit tired and worse for wear, but alive and seemingly in one piece.  Lena was the first to spot him as he approached, waving to him as she chatted quickly with Winston, most likely breaking down what had happened so he could fill out some sort of mission report. Genji seemed to stand guard nearby, silent and most likely deep in thought.

Fareeha caught his searching gaze as he scanned the area, busy helping Hana as she kicked at her mech and pointed to certain dented and scorched areas with disdain. She motioned over her shoulder to where McCree was talking with Angela, both seeming rather angry.

McCree began to raise his voice as he approached, but Angela took it in stride, as if deserving it somehow. When he caught Hanzo’s gaze though, his anger seemed to disappear completely, replaced by a rather closed off expression.

“Everything alright?”

McCree patted Angela on the back roughly, looking down at her with a rather fake smile.  “Just peachy.  Right, Ang?”

Angela looked at him disapprovingly a moment, and closed her eyes.  “Of course. Excuse me.”  She pushed past Hanzo wordlessly, making her way over to Winston and Lena. She was soon joined by a rather worried looking Fareeha. 

Hanzo watched them curiously, but was pulled back when McCree moved past him without a word. “Jesse?”

McCree remained silent, heading for the exit, and Hanzo followed him out into the halls, running a bit to catch up to him.

“Jesse? Jesse, wait. Where are you-“ Hanzo called after him, and when he finally reached a hand out to him, McCree turned on his heels, staring down at him and shoving off his hand.

“What the hell do ya want?” he snapped, waiting for an answer only a moment before seeming to realize what he’d just done. He took a step back, rubbing a hand over his face in defeat, and leaned against the wall. “Shit. I didn’t mean…” He trailed off as he removed his hat and allowed himself to sink to the floor, head hanging between his knees.       

Hanzo hesitated only a moment before kneeling down in front of McCree, waiting.

“He’s alive,” McCree said quietly, gaze to the floor. “Reyes.  Gabe.  He…he’s alive.”  The grip on his hat tightened, and Hanzo reached out instinctively to soothe it.   

“I assume this is the same Reyes you have told me about before?” It had not been long since their conversation in the garden, and it was still fresh in Hanzo’s mind, another part of McCree’s life he was still trying to unravel.

“He taught me everything,” McCree continued, voice shaky. “And I know I always deny it whenever Mercy brings it up, but he really was like a dad to me.  Never really had one to begin with, ya know?  After the whole mess in Switzerland, I thought that was it.  They told me…they told the team that he was dead, right along with golden boy Morrison.  But now-”

Hanzo pondered this a moment, thought back to when he’d first found out his brother was alive. It had been hard not only to accept the fact, but to realize that the part of him laid to rest with his brother had been resurrected, a limb lost and suddenly reattached. He, more than anyone, knew how that could shake even the strongest person.

“I’m sure ya saw me yelling at Ang.  I shouldn’t have, it wasn’t really her fault, but she lied to me. She didn’t tell me that… She found him after the explosion and helped turn him into--into whatever he is now.”

Hanzo raised a brow, and McCree only returned his gaze with a lost expression.  “He’s Reaper, Hanzo.  Gabe is Reaper.”

Hanzo didn’t have to try very hard to put two and two together, unsurprised when McCree pulled him forward, one arm wrapping around his waist as if afraid he’d disappear if he didn’t.

Hanzo had been briefed upon entering the base, just as everyone else had.  He’d been given the list of known Talon operatives, the threat they posed, and made note of those specially enhanced.  Reaper was a name he knew well, the bright white of the man’s mask clear in his mind. 

“We can still help him right?” McCree asked suddenly, muffling his voice as he hid his face in Hanzo’s shoulder. “Ang told me that he might be too far gone, that we can’t-“

“We will save him,” Hanzo assured, but he did not do so lightly; he knew the weight his words would carry. “He is important to you, and that means he is worth fighting for. Is it not better to try and fail than to never try at all?”

McCree let out a disheartened laugh, allowing Hanzo to pull back a bit.  “Ya sound like your brother.”

Hanzo let out a huff at the comparison before placing his hands on either side of McCree’s face, lifting it upward. He looked at him only a moment before kissing him gently, surprising himself with how much he wished to comfort the man, to calm the fear and doubt tearing through his mind.

McCree seemed to accept it, mouth moving pliantly against his.  When they pulled apart, Hanzo noticed there was a stray tear falling down McCree’s cheek and he rubbed it away with his thumb. “I will help you in any way I can. I promise that to you.”

A faint smile broke out on McCree’s face, something small yet overwhelming for Hanzo, and he leaned into the hand still on his cheek as if exhausted.

“Thank you,” was all he said and Hanzo smiled in return, if only to hide the anxiety as his own thoughts begin racing in the silence that followed, drowning him with their uncertainty.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams forever* Wow, so there you go guys. Story complete. Mark your calendars. This the first time I've ever finished a multiple chapter fic and I'm honestly kind of proud of it. I mean it's not like some other stories on this site, but it's mine and therefore I hold it dear to my heart, and I hope you do as well. 
> 
> As I'm sure you can see by the cliffhangerish ending, that there is a sequel! That's right: a freaking sequel! I honestly never thought I'd say those words but this plot bunny was getting too big to not break into two. If you haven't already noticed the series link at the bottoms of the chapters, you'll find I already have a place for the two stories to be bookmarked and subscribed to, so feel free to click for updates! I already have the sequel plot running in my mind, and I wanna have a first chapter out by November, but if not I have a whole month off starting in December so expect a chapter rush around then. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and positive vibes along the way, they seriously helped me get through this story. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
